


Character Profiles

by Renmackree



Series: DM of the Wings [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmackree/pseuds/Renmackree





	1. Chapter 1

Played by Jason.  
Roommate to August and the DM, his entire purpose is to taunt death. He often times pushes the story forward for the sheer purpose of tempting the dice. He often will egg on andrew and add on to his jokes.

 

He plays a Fighter class.


	2. Chapter 2

Played by Tyarn.  
Easily the most distracted player of the group, she spends most of her time drawing on her character sheets and going off on her own plot lines. She usually sides with sam and the dm, but sometimes derails the campaign on her own.

She plays both Rouge class.


	3. Chapter 3

Played by Christian.  
The Youngest member of the Campaign, he tends to spend most of the time reading reddit and not paying attention. However, he's got the greatest luck with dice rolls. He and August always seem to be at odds with characters.

 

He plays a Ranger class.


	4. Chapter 4

Played by Sam.  
One of the two girls in the campaign, she tends to keep the group close to the plot. Or whatever plot she finds more interesting. She is engaged to Andrew and constantly puts up with him attempting to kill her.

 

She is a Rouge class.


	5. Chapter 5

Played by Andrew.   
One of the older members of the group, he is engaged to Sam. He plays combat heavy characters who attempts to derail the campaign most of the time. Every campaign he attempts to kill or hurt Sam's characters.

He is a fighter class.


	6. Chapter 6

Played by August.  
The group's typical 'face' character, he plays people who are normally charismatic and diplomatic. He often times pushes the plot forward without meaning to. He and Christian have been raging war between their characters for several campaigns.

He plays a Fighter class.


End file.
